


Tlazolteotl's Mistake

by phantisma



Series: Aztec Orgy Porn [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam went to Stanford and John disappeared, leaving Dean alone.  Then Dean disappeared too and Sam is left only with a strange voice mail from his father about Dean being missing, an ancient Mexican artifact and a town in New Mexico where Dean had last been seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tlazolteotl's Mistake

Time was entirely relative here. Sometimes it was easy to forget anything outside of this place…any place that wasn’t here…any life that wasn’t long days and nights of sexual ecstasy…bliss unlike anything he’d ever known. Other days…other moments…it was like this.

Sam was on display. His hands bound, bent over…the tiny loincloth that was all the clothing he’d been afforded since arriving in this place gone…his legs spread open, his ass gaping and oozing, his cock hard and leaking between his thighs.

_She_ was there, watching.

So was the entire harem. Watching as Dean paddled his ass.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. If he lost the count it would start all over again. “Five.” His voice shuddered and he wasn’t sure Dean had heard him. He looked up. Dean had his lower lip firmly in his teeth. He wasn’t looking at Sam, he was looking at _her_.

He couldn’t deny his arousal, it was on display for all of them to see. There were dark secret desires inside him…for this…for this from him…for his brother to punish him…to hurt him…but that’s not all this was about. _She_ was angry. And this punishment came from her…she was only making Dean deliver it.

It was part example for the others, to show what disobedience could bring…and there was something else too, under her displeasure.

The next swing was hesitant…lower and not as hard, but it caught on his balls and he yelled before he could say the word. “S-six.”

They were seeing how much he could take…what he could take from his brother before he broke. And Sam had to admit, it wasn’t going to take much more.

They’d tried to use the situation to their advantage. Sam “rested” while Dean performed. Only Sam’s rest had taken him on a quest to find an escape…and he’d found one…or so he thought…until he tumbled into soft pillows and soft bodies…into a harem of women.

He had no idea how long he’d been there…how many times he’d come in their mouths and pussies…only that he was actually grateful when _She_ found him and had him dragged back to Dean.

The caning had been first, the bamboo rod shoved into Dean’s hands as two huge men forced Sam face down over the bench. Ten blows…hard and swift had raised welts on his back and ass and thighs.

Then the fucking…first Dean…then others, until Sam lost count and they started over. Now…now he held his breath and waited for the wooden paddle to come down a seventh time. “Dean…please…” He shook with effort and anticipation, his cock hurt with the need to let loose…but she wouldn’t allow it…not yet…not until it was done.

He looked up at Dean, tried to focus on Dean’s face, tried to will Dean to focus on his. “Hit me…harder…come on Dean…want it…want to come from it.”

Sam’s eyes rolled closed as the paddle came down, whistling past the air and slapping with enough force that Sam rocked forward, his cock smacking against the wood of the bench. “Fuck. Fuck. Seven. Three more Dean. Three more.”

Dean’s hand fisted in his hair, pulling his head up and growling in his ear. “You’re gonna come so fucking hard for everyone to see Sammy…you fucking slut.”

“Yes Dean…yes…make me come. Three more…make me come…”

Dean kissed him savagely, his lips not even leaving Sam’s as the next three blows rained down on his heated skin, then Sam felt the iron grip leave him, freeing his cock to spew endlessly while his hips ground against he bench.

He was breathless when it was over, when he felt her cool hands travel up over his skin, her tongue sliding over the long lines of welled blood from the caning. “So beautiful all spent for me like this, Samuel…isn’t he beautiful Dean?”

Dean was panting, but he nodded, his hand petting over Sam’s sweaty head. “Yeah, fucking gorgeous.”

Sam felt her anger like it was tangible, pushing his brother back until he was against the wall, his cock straining, his breath coming in gasps. “He did what you wanted.” Sam gasped. “Please…it was my fault…he…don’t…don’t hurt him.” Sam struggle to turn enough to see her. “Let me…let me p-please you…let me s-serve you…”

Her petting of his skin stopped and she released Dean. “Are you offering yourself to me, Samuel?”

Sam nodded, sliding shakily to his knees. “Yes…yes…anything…please…just don’t hurt him.”

She crossed her arms and regarded him. “I will hurt you.”

Sam nodded. “Fine.”

“Sam—“Dean’s voice was dark with warning and he started to come toward where Sam was kneeling, but the big attendants held him back. “Sam, don’t.”

“You’ll never see him again.”

Sam’s eyes skated to Dean’s. “You promise me he won’t be hurt. Promise me on the power that binds me to you that he’ll be safe.” In the pain he could concentrate a little more than usual…could see past the haze of lust. He could see the desire in her eyes…to possess him completely…of his own free will, not just keep him here…Dean was struggling. “Set him free, and I’ll please you forever.”

Her hand stroked over his upturned face. “You will go quite insane, Samuel…no mortal can withstand my unfettered presence for long.”

Sam pressed his cheek into her hand. “Please…I’ll give you everything I am…just…let him be free.”

“Very well.” She leaned forward and kissed him, and Sam felt the rush of wind, heard Dean screaming his name…then all else faded and there was only Tlazolteotl…only her hands and her skin and her lips and the feeling that maybe…just maybe…he’d made a mistake.

 

Dean felt the room shaking, watched in horror as _She_ took what Sam was offering…stupid little brothers…and then he was holding to the two big men, fighting not to get sucked into the vortex…trying and failing and screaming Sam’s name as he was pulled in.

He bounced as he landed, off a bed and onto the floor, crashing a shoulder into a nightstand and sprawling over a dirty carpet. He tried to catch his breath, sitting up slowly and stiffening as he realized he wasn’t alone.

“Dean?”

Dean turned, smacking his elbow on the bedframe. He was suddenly very conscious of his near nakedness, of the erection that hadn’t dimmed despite everything. He gasped for air and fought blacking out…but it was all too much and as his father’s hand reached for him, Dean passed out.

 

“Sammy!” Dean sat up fast, and laid back down faster, his head spinning. The bed dipped and a cold cloth was pressed to his forehead. He opened his eyes and his father’s face swam around him for a minute before it became more solid. “Dad?”

His smile was strained, but he nodded. “Followed Sam’s trail. Found his room. Been looking for you boys since.”

Dean nodded and tried sitting up a little more slowly. A quick check told him that his father had dressed him. “I—uh…Sam found me…but now he’s stuck…and we…we gotta get him Dad…she’s gonna…god I don’t even know what she’s gonna do to him.”

“Slow down. First you need to get your head on a little straighter and tell me what’s going on. Then we’ll figure it out. I got food.”

 

Sam was floating…or that’s what it felt like…though his body was sitting loosely beside her, naked and used, spent and relaxed, his head on her thigh while she petted him. He remembered the room…though whole lifetimes had past since he’d fallen into it. On the floor in front of them three men and three women writhed and he could feel the energy they produced flowing into her. She arched up, turning his head and spreading her legs…Her hand moved him as though he was weightless, settling him between her thighs and he no longer needed instruction or encouragement, he licked up her wetness, sliding his tongue inside her, then up over her four clits…all four at first, then each in turn.

She writhed and pulled another to her, one for each breast…the moaning grew louder and Sam felt hands on his ass, felt a cock slide into him. Every time his thoughts strayed, she redirected him until she was pushing down onto his tongue and her unearthly screams of pleasure reverberated around them.

He slumped down at her feet to wait for her to desire him again, only half mindful that there was still a man fucking his ass. He had a vague memory of something else…of a time when he cared about who was inside him…of a time when no one had been inside him…then there was coming and heat and her hand on his skin…and there was only this…only _Her_ and only her pleasure.

 

 

“You can’t understand the pull she has on you when you’re there Dad. It’s unbelievable…you _have_ to do what she wants…even if you never would…if you’ve ever thought it, she owns it and demands it.” Dean sucked down the beer.

“Before Sam showed up I learned a little. She can only make you do stuff that comes out of your own mind, unless you do something stupid like Sam. She’s held to your own sinful nature. She can’t manufacture sin, only…manipulate it.”

“How does that help us?” John asked, his concern making his voice edgy.

“Fuck if I know Dad.” He shook his head. Sam was alone. Alone with her. “She’ll kill him, Dad…fuck. She’ll waste him away to nothing. I have to go back.” He was half way off the bed when John pushed him back against the headboard.

“I’m not letting you run off without knowing what we’re getting in to. That’s how we got in this place to begin with. We need to do what it is we do Dean. We need to hunt.”

“She’s a god damn god, Dad. I hate to break it to you, but this isn’t our usual gig.”

“Okay…she’s a god, a local one, right? Aztec? There’s got to be people here who know how to deal with her. Folk tales…myths. I say we split up in the morning, see if we can figure out what her weakness is.”

Dean knew he was right and nodded. “Yeah, okay. In the morning.”

Of course, he had not intention of waiting any longer than it took his father to fall asleep on the other bed. He didn’t count on his father spiking the food.

When Dean woke, it was daylight. His body ached and he groaned as he sat up. There was a cup of coffee steaming on the nightstand. His father emerged from the bathroom. “Sorry.”

“You drugged me.”

“Didn’t want you doing anything stupid. Besides you looked like you needed the sleep.”

_Getting fucked raw every day for god only knew how long can take it out of a guy_ , Dean thought, though he didn’t say it. He’d been as vague as possible with his father. “I’ve got a meeting with the local priest. I figure you should take the non-religious institutions. Though, this **is** Mexico, so tone down the charm…and keep your dick tucked in.”

“No worries, I ain’t fucking nothing for a good long time.” Dean muttered.

“We meet back here for lunch.”

 

 

_Hold on Sammy, just hold on_ …he knew that voice, though he couldn’t place it now…it was lost in the swirl of sounds that he vaguely recognized as coming from him. He was on all fours on the pile of furs at her feet, rutting against them like some animal in heat.

He could feel her eyes as though they were fingers…slipping over his sweat-soaked skin and scratching over the marks on his ass and back…he had his own hands on his cock and ass, one pushing in, one pulling down…four fingers now inside himself…the awkward angle hurt…but his cock throbbed and he cried out, begging her for the release, begging and mewling and crying out over and over until she finally had mercy on him and he was coming and coming and collapsing, laying panting at her feet.

_Hold on Sammy, just hold on_.

 

 

Dean had a lead. It was a slim lead…but it was a lead. He’d found an old woman who’s grandmother had been a priestess of Tlazolteotl…one of the last. “She’s a filth eater…she holds sway over those who have been sexually sinful. She has no power over a virgin. Not that that helps us.” Dean said.

“So we need a virgin to free your brother.”

“I don’t know. The woman wouldn’t say. Only that I was impure…a tasty morsel with the mark of destiny on my soul.”

“It’s got something to do with the pot…and a ritual. If the ritual isn’t done, the person is impure. If the ritual is done, the person gets their hearts desire.

“So how do we know what the ritual is?”

John shook his head and picked up the pot.

“Dad—don’t!”

John looked up at him and shook his head. “Someone needs to go get your brother.”

“Trust me, that isn’t going to help. Last I checked, you were no virgin.”

John sighed. “Go back to the old woman. Find out what you can.”

“What are you going to do?”

John fingered the broken piece of the pot, holding it up to the light. “I’m going to find your brother.”

“Dad!”

Before Dean could reach him, John fitted the piece of the pot into it’s place and felt the wind pick up. He tossed to pot onto the bed and faced into the vortex. “You get the old woman to help, Dean…”

He felt like his insides were being squeezed, dark closing around him, then the sensation of falling…falling, and landing with a thud. He opened his eyes and realized he’d sort of landed on someone…more than one…he moved, rolling free and coming up on one knee. The two men only resumed what they’d been doing, grunting and rutting, then one was yelling and the other pitched forward…and they separated, one crawling off to the side, the other crawling up to sit at the feet of the woman who was staring disdainfully at him.

“What is it with you people?” She sounded irritated, but her hand was stroking idly over the unruly hair of the panting man at her knee.

“Tlazolteotl, I presume.” John inclined his head.

“You’re one of them, aren’t you? Come to free the other one?” She rolled her eyes, and pulled on the man’s face until he looked up.

John started. “Sam?”

“He doesn’t know you now. He belongs to me…gave himself to spare his brother a beating…after taking twice the beating himself.” She sat forward, squinting at him. “Oh…my…you’re the daddy aren’t you?” Her smile was vicious. “You are no more clean than they were. Your punishment is the same.”

John started at his son, who clearly didn’t know him. “I’m not as naïve as they are. I know you have no power over me, I am not your blood.”

Her fingers closed over Sam’s throat. “No, but you’re his. Do you know how many demons and such would pay admittance to my harem just to fuck you, John Winchester?” She licked blood red lips. “It was you I wanted from the beginning. It was you I set the trap for…but you sent me these two delicious boys…I could have had them here in my harem for generations…they were so…virile and potent…and tasty…” She licked up the side of Sam’s face…”So noble…sacrificing himself to spare the other…Are you willing to do the same?”

“What’s your offer?”

“I’ll give you a choice…you stay here of your own free will, give me your deepest desires…take their place in my harem…or you can watch as I fuck your boy to death…before I return you to your world to die alone.”

“What about Sam?”

She smiled, but he didn’t find the image comforting. “Sam stays with me…but I’ll give him back some of himself. Every time you obey, I’ll give him more.”

He only had to buy Dean the time to figure it out. How bad could it be? There were worse things than being forced to have sex. “Deal.”

Her smile turned down right sickening. Her hand came off Sam’s chin and Sam seemed to notice him for the first time. “Dad?”

“Yeah, Sam…it’s okay.” But he couldn’t say anything else, he was being led away…to be bathed and prepared…he knew about this much from Dean…he’d be taken to her…and she’d be very surprised to find that John Winchester was not a man of complex sexual desires…


End file.
